


Imprudencias

by Nightsouls



Series: BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Paramédico, Bokuto Koutarou Bombero, BokutoWeek2020, Firefighter AU, Happy Ending, Kuroo Tetsurou Policía, Las Managers son enfermeras, Light Angst, Los Liberos son doctores, Los MB son policías, Los Setters son paramédicos, Los WS son bomberos, M/M, Paramedic AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls
Summary: Bokuto es un bombero sumamente impulsivo, Akaashi un paramédico que trabaja en un hospital cercano a su estación. Con el tiempo ambos se han encontrado en los mismos incendios una y otra vez, Bokuto rescatando personas del incendio y Akaashi cuidando de ellas.Entre amigos que intentan hacerlos confesar sus sentimientos y accidentes de trabajo, ellos harán su historia.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908097
Kudos: 22





	Imprudencias

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi historia para el primer día de la semana de Bokuto!  
> Me encantaron los prompts de AU que sacaron, así que aquí me tienen! retrasando un poco más los capítulos que tengo pendientes a cambio de participar en esto.  
> Como aclaración, decidí darles profesiones dependiendo su posición de volleyball, por lo tanto los wing spikers son bomberos, los setters son paramédicos, los middle blockers son policías, los liberos son doctores y las managers son enfermeras. (Esto es sólo porque no quería batallar pensando en que profesiones darles a cada uno).
> 
> Espero disfruten!

Cuando vio el ceño fruncido de sus compañeros, Koutarou supo que se avecinaba un regaño, por lo que decidió que primero tenía que ver al niño que había estado llorando en sus brazos minutos atrás y que ahora era atendido por los paramédicos en la ambulancia. La mirada del niño se iluminó de inmediato, y Koutarou decidió que los regaños que recibiría de sus compañeros valdría la pena.

— ¡Chisana-chan!— gritó el pequeño intentando levantarse y correr, siendo contenido por un joven de cabello azabache. Los ladridos del cachorro en los brazos del bombero no se hicieron esperar, por lo que Koutarou lo colocó en el suelo, viendo como el pequeño animal corría a los brazos del niño de cabello anaranjado—. ¡Gracias!

Koutarou sonrió viendo como el perro lamía la cara del niño.

— Capitán, no intente retrasar nuestra charla—. Koutarou se estremeció levemente al escuchar la voz de su segundo al mando—. Todos tenemos algo que decir.

— Konoha, vamos, no seas así, todo resultó bien...— comenzó a decir Koutarou mientras se quitaba su casco.

— ¡Subiste tres pisos en una estructura comprometida por un perro!— exclamó Sarukui cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Prácticamente habíamos extinguido el fuego!— exclamó Koutarou desanudando la bandana que mantenía su cabello fuera de su frente—. ¡Y el grupo de Kai tenían todo bajo control!— agregó bajando su pañoleta de su rostro, pudiendo por fin respirar libremente.

— ¡Subiste tres pisos en una estructura comprometida!— repitió Konoha moviendo los brazos—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las escaleras hubieran cedido? 

Koutarou frunció el ceño molesto, después de todo no había pasado nada grave y el niño ahora tenía su mascota, todo había resultado bien.

— ¡Pero las escaleras no cedieron...!

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

—Disculpen por interrumpir, pero necesito hacerle la revisión de rutina, Bokuto-san— dijo de pronto una voz calmada que no se escuchaba arrepentida en lo absoluto. Koutarou volteó a ver al recién llegado sonriendo.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo para salvarme!— exclamó colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del joven paramédico que había estado atendiendo al niño pelirrojo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Llévame lejos de estos aguafiestas!

La expresión de Akaashi no cambió en lo absoluto, pero Koutarou tenía suficiente tiempo conociéndolo como para saber que el joven paramédico en realidad lo estaba intentando zafar del regaño de sus compañeros.

— En realidad puedo hacerle la revisión aquí mismo, Bokuto-san— dijo de pronto el azabache sosteniendo un poco más arriba su mochila color rojo.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Vamos! ¡No seas así! ¡Hazme la revisión en la ambulancia!— pidió colocando una mano en cada hombro del pelinegro y sacudiéndolo levemente—. ¡Creí que me estabas salvando del regaño!

Akaashi permitió que Koutarou lo sacudiese un par de veces antes de dar un paso atrás y clavar sus ojos en los del bombero, dejándolo sin habla unos instantes.

— Sarukui-san y Konoha-san tienen razón, lo que hizo fue muy imprudente, Bokuto-san— dijo Akaashi, siendo secundado por un asentimiento de parte de sus compañeros—. Pero tiene razón, es mejor que haga la revisión en la ambulancia— agregó antes de comenzar a caminar a la ambulancia donde antes había estado atendiendo al niño pelirrojo.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡No lo dejes escapar del regaño!— pidió Konoha mientras Koutarou seguía al paramédico.

— ¡Al menos regáñalo mientras le haces la revisión!— agregó Sarukui.

Koutarou volteó a ver a sus compañeros y sacó la lengua.

— Eso fue muy maduro de su parte, Bokuto-san— dijo Akaashi sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás.

— Gracias por ayudarme, Akaashi.

— Sientese— ordenó el pelinegro sin preocuparse por responder el comentario anterior—. Fue muy imprudente de su parte lo que hizo— agregó el joven mientras colocaba su estetoscopio y le hacía una señal a Koutarou para abrir su chaqueta.

— No me digas que la sonrisa del niño no lo valió— dijo antes de estremecerse por el frío del estetoscopio atravesando la delgada tela de su camiseta.

— Inhale profundamente y mantenga el aire— ordenó Akaashi cerrando los ojos, algo que Koutarou suponía hacía para concentrarse y escuchar claramente—. Exhale. De nuevo, inhale—. Koutarou sintió como el frío del metal pasaba a su pectoral izquierdo—. Exhale. De nuevo, inhale—. Koutarou notó que el metal ahora se encontraba un tanto menos frío mientras pasaba a su pectoral derecho—. Exhale. Por cierto, creo que Hinata-kun se hubiera sentido destrozado si además de perder a su mascota usted hubiese resultado herido. Gire un poco— pidió.

— No me gustaba la idea de que además de perder su hogar, perdiese a su mejor amigo— murmuró Koutarou recordando el rostro lloroso del niño mientras lo dejaba en la ambulancia, gritando el nombre de su perro.

— El pensar de esa manera será su perdición, Bokuto-san— respondió Akaashi al tiempo que colocaba el metal del estetoscopio en su espalda—. Inhale profundamente.

.

— Sigo sin poder creer que Kenma aceptara a salir contigo— dijo Koutarou tomando una de las rosquillas que le ofrecía el policía frente a él.

— Vamos, Bo, no suenes tan sorprendido, tengo años conociendolo— replicó Kuroo dando un mordisco a su propio pan.

— Eso lo vuelve aún más sorprendente.

— ¿Sabes? Perdiste tu derecho a una segunda rosquilla— declaró el pelinegro cerrando la caja y colocándola un poco más atrás en el capó de la patrulla.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No hay manera en la que te puedas acabar esa caja tú solo!— exclamó Bokuto terminándose su rosquilla—. ¡Además hasta hace una semana tú también dudas que Kenma fuese a fijarse en ti!

— Si bueno, pero las cosas cambian.

Koutarou sonrió al alcanzar otra rosquilla de la caja sin su mejor amigo hiciese ningún intento por detenerlo.

— ¿Y ya planeaste algo?

El policía asintió sonriendo de lado.

— Lo llevaré a _The National_ — declaró claramente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Koutarou silbó recordando que ese restaurante no era nada barato, ni fácil de reservar.

— Vaya, vaya, alguien quiere planea dormir acompañado— dijo a manera de broma.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar otra rosquilla.

— No es mi intención, pero si pasa no me quejaré...

El joven de cabello gris rió antes de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! 

Ambos continuaron hablando sobre la cita del policía hasta que un comunicado en el radio de la patrulla de Kuroo hizo que ambos decidieran que era hora de volver a sus puestos. Mientras Kuroo encendía el auto, Bokuto tomó el resto de las rosquillas que Kuroo había traido, decidiendo que encontrarían un mejor final en la estación de bomberos que en la patrulla de su amigo.

— ¡Por cierto! ¡Invita de una buena vez a Akaashi a una cita!— exclamó Kuroo desde el auto mientras encendía los códigos.

— ¿De qué hablas?— exclamó Koutarou sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba.

— ¡A que cada vez es más obvio que te masturbas pensando en él! ¡Invítalo a salir de una buena vez! 

— ¡Kuroo! ¡Por favor no digas eso! ¡Sólo fue una vez!— gritó volteando frenéticamente a su alrededor, por suerte nadie parecía haber escuchado el comentario de su amigo.

— Hey, sólo lo digo porque Kenma me dijo que hay un nuevo paramédico en su área que parece estar muy interesado en él— dijo Kuroo con el auto encendido, claramente esperando a que la conversación terminase para ir a donde lo requerían.

La sangre de Koutarou se heló por un momento.

— ¡No puedo simplemente preguntarle! ¡Ni siquiera se si le interesan los hombres!

— ¡Y nunca lo sabrás si no lo invitas a salir! 

Koutarou rodó los ojos pensando que si Akaashi lo rechazaba no significaba que no le interesasen los hombres, aunque prefería no pensar en el hecho de que si invitaba a salir al paramédico, probablemente este lo rechazaría.

— ¡Le preguntaré la próxima vez que lo vea!— declaró Koutarou.

— ¡Nada más romántico que preguntarle cuando estas sudado y apestando a humo!

— ¡Es la única manera en la que lo veo!

El policía rió de buena gana antes de arrancar el auto y dejar a Koutarou pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de invitar a salir a Akaashi.

.

— Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo más esperarás para invitar a Bokuto a salir?— preguntó Kenma preparando su maleta.

Keiji se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba comiendo su barra de proteína. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, pero Keiji sabía que Kenma simplemente estaba esperando a que él respondiera algo más concreto.

— No quiero salir con alguien que parece estar dispuesto a morir en un edificio en llamas cada noche— declaró mientras abría su segunda barra de proteínas.

— ¿Creí que eso es lo que te había llamado la atención de él?

Keiji suspiró porque sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Lo primero que lo había admirado del bombero había sido el hecho de que no dudara en arriesgar su vida por el bien de alguien más. Pero con el tiempo esa misma falta de instinto de preservación lo había comenzado a aterrar, temía que un día Bokuto se lanzase aun edificio en llamas y no pudiera salir. Era por eso que siempre que había un incendio el estaba ahí, para verificar que el joven bombero se encontrase bien.

— No podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que cada día que va a trabajar puede que sea el último.

Kenma clavó su vista en Keiji, haciendo que este se congelase un momento.

— Eso es exactamente lo que haces en este momento, sólo que él no lo sabe, si al menos fueras sincero con él, probablemente Bokuto lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo estúpido— dijo Kenma sacando su celular—. Estas viviendo todos los contras de tener una relación con Bokuto, sin tener ninguno de los beneficios.

Keiji se sonrojó, e intentando desestimar lo que había dicho su amigo, habló sin pensar.

— ¿Y cuáles serían esos beneficios de los que hablas?

Kenma sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, haciendo que Keiji comprendiese que había cometido un error.

— Que te coja, probablemente.

Keiji sintió que su rostro se calentaba, al igual que sus orejas y cuello.

.

Cuando llegó al lugar que ardía en llamas pensó que el reporte había sido demasiado vago. Claro, el reporte decía que un edificio de una editorial estaba ardiendo en llamas, y que el hecho de que este estuviese lleno de materiales combustibles, como papel, ceras, etc. no ayudaba; pero al llegar se había encontrado con uno de los incendios más peligrosos de su carrera. 

— ¡Suguru! ¿Cuál es la situación?— gritó comenzando a colocarse el equipo necesario para entrar al edificio.

— Un almacenista estaba fumando, el idiota tiró su cigarro cerca de una caja y bueno, aquí tienes el resultado— dijo Suguru con bastante dificultad, lo cual Koutarou supuso era porque se encontraba usando todas sus fuerzas en sostener correctamente la manguera de incendios con sólo un compañero—. Ahora si no me ayudaras con esto deja de distraerme— agregó apretando los dientes.

Koutarou asintió antes de correr hacia las ambulancias, donde como esperaba vio una mata de cabello azabache junto a una joven cubierta de hollín y ceniza.

— ¡Akaashi!— llamó Bokuto colocándose la bandana en la frente, haciendo que su cabello se levantara—. ¡Suguru no esta en condiciones de darme toda la información! ¿Sabes si aún hay gente adentro?

El joven paramédico despegó su vista de la chica antes de asentir.

— Según lo que escuché los pisos superiores no pudieron evacuar.

— ¿Sabes que unidades entraron?— preguntó colocándose la pañoleta sobre su nariz.

— Sólo vi entrar a la unidad de Kai-san, las unidades de Daisho-san, Kita-san y Terushima, se encuentran conteniendo el fuego desde fuera.

— Gracias— dijo colocandose el casco y comenzando a caminar hacia el camión de su unidad, donde Konoha se encontraba dando instrucciones a sus compañeros.

Sabía que había dicho que invitaría a Akaashi a salir cuando lo volviera a ver, pero la situación no era la ideal. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Koutarou estaba seguro que las situaciones en las que solía ver al paramédico difícilmente eran consideraras ideales. Cerró los ojos pensando que cuando terminaran con el incendio lo haría.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Según lo que me dijeron sólo la unidad de Kai esta haciendo rescates y hay tres unidades sofocando el fuego desde el exterior!— anunció Koutarou frunciendo el ceño, aunque era obvio que sus compañeros no podían verlo—. ¡Ogano! ¡Chigaya! ¡Gora! ¡Apoyen a las unidad de Suguru! ¡Los demás prepárense! ¡Entraremos!

Diversas respuestas afirmativas se hicieron escuchar.

.

Cuando Bokuto salió del edificio con quien según Keiji tenía entendido era el último hombre atrapado, Keiji pudo soltar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Con cuidado, preparó una camilla para el civil, al tiempo que pensaba en la revisión de rutina que haría al bombero de ojos dorados. 

— ¿Era el último?— preguntó Keiji mientras comenzaba a tomar los signos vitales del hombre. Su pulso estaba algo acelerado, pero se encontraba dentro de los límites normales tomando en cuenta la situación.

— Si, las 32 personas registradas están fuera,y también hicimos un recorrido rápido por si alguna persona fuera de los registros se encontraba dentro— dijo el bombero mientras se quitaba el casco.

Keiji colocó la mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro del hombre al que Bokuto había rescatado, pero el hombre la quitó de inmediato antes de bajarse de la camilla.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué cree que hace?— exclamó Keiji intentando tomar el brazo del hombre, quien comenzó a correr.

— ¡Ahí dentro está mi manuscrito! ¡Es el trabajo de toda mi vida!— gritó el hombre con la voz frenética mientras corría hacia la entrada del edificio, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

— ¡Si entra ahí no iremos por usted!— gritó Daisho, quien se encontraba evidentemente un poco más relajado que al inicio, ahora que lo único que tenían que hacer era terminar de sofocar el incendio, sin que hubiese vidas en peligro.

— ¿En verdad planea morir por ese manuscrito?— preguntó Konoha más para si mismo que para el resto—. ¿Es acaso un idiota?

— ¡Makishima-san! ¡No sea idiota!— gritó una mujer sentada en la ambulancia.

Probablemente en cualquier otra situación también hubiese estado mostrando su incredulidad como el resto de los presentes, pero en ese momento, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la imagen de Bokuto colocandose de nuevo el casco antes de comenzar a correr al edificio detrás de aquel hombre carente de juicio.

— ¡Bokuto! ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar! ¡Este edificio tiene demasiado tiempo ardiendo! ¡Ya hiciste tu trabajo!— gritó Konoha al tiempo que Bokuto se encontraba en el umbral del edificio.

Bokuto no pareció escucharlo, puesto que entró en este detrás del hombre.

Aquellos fueron los minutos más largos en la vida de Keiji.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Esta pared no tardará en ceder!— exclamó Ogano, haciendo que Keiji voltease a ver la entrada por donde Bokuto había desaparecido, comprobando que en efecto, la pared parecía estar a unos instantes de derrumbarse.

De pronto una figura amorfa apareció en el umbral, y Keiji no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de correr al edificio, obteniendo el mismo una serie de gritos indicándole que tenía que alejarse del lugar.

— ¡Bokuto-san! ¡Apresúrese!— gritó al tiempo que se acercaba aún más a la entrada del edificio, estirando su mano, sintiendo el horrible calor de este. 

La mano del bombero se estiró débilmente, era evidente que Bokuto se encontraba en su límite, probablemente para ese entonces ya había inhalado demasiado dióxido de carbono, probablemente para ese entonces el calor ya estaba causando estragos en sus movimientos, probablemente ya había cargado a más personas de las que su cuerpo podía cargar. 

Algo parecido a alivio lo inundó cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el material del guante de Bokuto, el cual se encontraba demasiado caliente y probablemente ampollaría los dedos de Keiji.

Y de pronto lo escuchó, el chasquido de algo desprendiéndose, el sonido de la pared cediendo ante su propio peso y el daño ocasionado por el fuego. Y junto a ese chasquido, decidió que Bokuto no podría salir con el hombre lo suficientemente rápido.

Así que hizo lo único que sabía le daría más oportunidades de sobrevivir a Bokuto.

Cerró su mano alrededor de la de Bokuto, plantó su pie en el suelo, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, tiró del brazo de Bokuto, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo se impulsaba hacia el edificio como reacción a haber jalado de Bokuto.

Lo último que sintió fue un calor infernal y un dolor terrible extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

.

Lo primero que notó fue el olor a sanitizante, alcohol y medicinas. Lo siguiente que percibió fue el característico dolor en los brazos causado por los catéteres. Intentó recordar que lo había llevado a estar en lo que claramente era un hospital, sin lograr recordar nada claramente. Recordó un hombre corriendo dentro del edificio en llamas, y recordó haber visto a Akaashi.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que le doliera la cabeza. Dió un vistazo rápido al cuarto con los ojos entrecerrados, lo que hizo que notara que este se encontraba vacío a excepción del él. Buscó a su derecha, donde encontró un botón azul que suponía era para llamar a un enfermero. Lo presionó fuertemente, esperando que alguien entrase pronto a la habitación, cuando después de unos minutos, nadie se presentóvolvió a presionarlo, dos veces más.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!— se quejó una joven de cabello rojizo que entraba por la puerta, guardando lo que parecía una barra de proteína a medio comer en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme—. Así que despertaste, Bokuto.

— Yuikippe— saludó Koutarou sonriendo de lado a lado—. ¿Podrías decirme que pasó?

La joven enfermera sonrió antes de comenzar a revisar las bolsas de líquido conectadas a sus brazos.

— Entraste a un edificio en llamas, rescataste por segunda vez a un imbécil, se colapsó un muro, Akaashi-kun evitó que murieras y ahora despertaste— enlistó la joven sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Akaashi?

Yukie frunció el ceño, haciendo que Koutarou la imitase.

— El imbécil al que salvaste está bien, y bueno tú... dormiste un día completo, pero no pareces tener nada grave— explicó la enfermera después de haber dado un vistazo rápido a la tabla que tenía en sus manos, la cual el bombero supuso era su expediente clínico—. Akaashi-kun por otro lado...

Koutarou sintió como su sangre se helaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Akaashi? Recordaba haberlo visto cuando salía del edificio, pero no mucho más que eso.

— Evitó que te la fachada del edificio te cayera encima, pero a cambió de eso... la fachada del edificio cayó sobre él...— respondió Yukie tomando su mano en lo que Koutarou suponía era un intento de reconfortarlo, después de todo no era un secreto para sus amigos el interés que el paramédico despertaba en él.

Yukie continuó hablando, pero Koutarou no podía escucharla, no podía hacer que su mente dejase de pensar en que Akaashi lo había salvado, y que por eso ahora Akaashi se encontraba en el hospital.

— ¿Qué t-tan grave e-esta?— Suponía que su amiga ya le había dado esa información, pero en realidad no había puesto atención a lo que la chica le había dicho.

Yukie cerró los ojos antes de bajar la cabeza.

— Ya te lo dije, esta en cuidados intensivos y no tenemos idea de cuando despertará.

Bokuto sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, haciendole terriblemente difícil el poder hablar.

— ¿Sigue en peligro?

— No, Yaku-sensei y su equipo lo sacaron de peligro pronto, pero... no tienen idea de cuando despertará— dijo la enfermera—. Komori-sensei dice que no hay lesiones en la cabeza, así que supone que despertará cuando sus lesiones hayan mejorado un poco más.

Koutarou asintió, sabiendo que probablemente Komori tenía razón.

— ¿Puede recibir visitas?— preguntó esperanzado.

Yukie sonrió haciendo que el bombero sintiera cierto alivio.

— Según escuché saldrá de intensivos en una semana, si lo pasan al tercer piso podrás visitarlo hasta dos horas al día— respondió la joven—. Sólo deberás apuntarte en la lista de visitantes.

Koutarou asintió pensando que en cuanto Akaashi pasara al tercer piso el sería el primero en visitarlo.

.

— ¿Vamos por una cerveza cuando acabes tu turno?— preguntó Kuroo dirigiéndose a la patrulla donde Lev lo esperaba. 

Koutarou secó el sudor de su frente con la bandana que antes cubría su boca.

— Iré a ver a Akaashi...

Kuroo rió antes de hace un gesto con la mano, desestimando lo que el bombero intentaba decir.

— ¿Cuando termine tu visita a Akaashi?— preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Koutarou asintió antes de forzar a su rostro a sonreír, si bien en ese momento no sentía que hubiera una razón real para sonreír. 

— Saldré a las 8:00 del hospital— declaró Koutarou—. ¿En el lugar de siempre?

Kuroo asintió.

— El turno de Tsukki termina a las 7:00 pero su estación está del otro lado de la ciudad, así que creo que llegarán a la misma hora— dijo el pelinegro antes de detenerse y voltear a ver a Koutarou. El bombero se sintió un tanto intimidado, siempre que la mirada de Kuroo tenía esa intensidad, sabía que una charla incómoda o un regaño estaban por llegar—. Deberías dejar que alguien más lo visite de vez en cuando, Kenma dice que todos los días pasas tu tarde en su habitación.

Koutarou se cruzó de brazos. Sería una conversación incómoda.

— No quisiera que un día despertara y se encontrara sólo— respondió Koutarou. Sabía que lo más probable sería que cuando despertara, Akaashi se encontraría sólo, después de todo Koutarou sólo pasaba dos horas con él, y por lo que sabía las revisiones de los doctores y enfermeros no tomaban más de dos horas, había un espacio de veinte horas en las que Akaashi podía despertar y encontrarse con una habitación vacía.

— Vamos, hay más personas que lo visitan.

Koutarou negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabías que la familia de Akaashi vive en Osaka? En estos cuatro meses sólo lo han visitado una vez.

— Kenma me contó algo de eso, no son realmente cercanos, ¿no?

— No lo supe hasta hace un par de meses cuando le pregunté a Suga si sabía cuando vendrían sus padres, tú sabes, para darles el tiempo a ellos— Koutarou recordó el rostro del siempre sonriente paramédico ensombrecerse ante la mención de la familia Akaashi—. Parece que nunca han estado en buenos términos y sólo vinieron porque necesitaban sus firmas para el papeleo.

— Tú no eres el único que se preocupa por él, Kenma, Oikawa y el resto de los paramédicos siempre se pasan por su habitación, igual Yakkun, Noya y los demás, vamos, incluso Lev y yo cuando patrullamos cerca del área pasamos a visitarlo— enlistó el pelinegro colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Koutarou—. Relájate un poco, no porque tú no estés él estará solo...

Koutarou cerró antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No es el punto, yo quiero estar junto a él, Kuroo, y si sólo puedo hacerlo dos horas al día lo haré...

— ¿Esto es porque te sientes culpable? ¿O estás tan enamorado de él?— preguntó el policía rascándose la sien.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

Claro que se sentía culpable, pero todo lo que sentía por Akaashi era demasiado como para ser sólo producto de la culpa. No, el sentimiento de alegría al ver el rostro del paramédico de cabello negro, la tristeza que le causaba verlo en aquella cama de hospital, no eran debido a la culpa.

— El día que ocurrió todo pensaba invitarlo a salir.

Kuroo suspiró antes de pasar una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo aún más.

— Lo se, yo fui quien te insistió en que lo hicieras, ¿recuerdas?

Koutarou asintió.

— ¿Sabes? Todos los días cuando llego a su habitación le pregunto si quiere salir conmigo cuando salga del hospital— murmuró Koutarou sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su mejor amigo—. Siempre pensé que lo peor que podía pasarme era que me respondiera que no estaba interesado, pero me equivoque... es mucho peor no tener ninguna respuesta.

Ni siquiera supo cuando comenzó a llorar, notando que había empezado a llorar al saborear sus lágrimas.

— Hey, tranquilo, cuando despierte y te responda que no quiere salir contigo dolerá menos, ¿no crees?— preguntó Kuroo mientras lo abrazaba—. Ahora vamos, levanta la cabeza y recupera la compostura, que tengo que volver a trabajar.

Koutarou rió levemente antes de asentir y secar su rostro.

.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación 322 con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Akaashi! ¿Quisieras salir conmigo cuando despiertes?— preguntó Koutarou enfocando su vista en el joven que dormía en la cama de la habitación.

Sin despegar la vista del joven dormido, tomó asiento donde siempre solía pasar su tiempo en esa habitación, un sillón desvencijado color crema que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama de Akaashi. 

Vio con detenimiento el rostro de Akaashi, notando como la cicatriz de su frente había desaparecido casi por completo, a diferencia de la cicatriz de su mejilla que a pesar de ser mucho menos intensa que antes, continuaba destacando contra la piel del paramédico. Sugawara le había dicho que probablemente esa cicatriz nunca desparecería por completo por si misma, pero que había algunos tratamientos que podrían ayudar a reducirla. 

— Está frío, pero en verdad te ha ayudado mucho, ¡la cicatriz de tu frente casi no se ve! ¡Y la de tu mejilla no es ni la mitad de grande de lo que era antes!— exclamó mientras sacaba un frasco color morado. Abrió el frasco, dejando que el aroma floral del ungüento inundase la habitación, para luego hundir en el sus dedos índice y medios y tomar una pequeña porción de este—. No te muevas, ¿si?— pidió antes de colocar el ungüento sobre la piel de Akaashi.

Una vez que hubo guardado el frasco observó a su amigo con cuidado.

Sin importar cuanto le había pedido a Komi y a Yaku que aumentasen las raciones de comida, el pelinegro continuaba adelgazando y a pesar de que Komi le había asegurado que era algo normal, y que Akaashi más que adelgazar se encontraba perdiendo músculo, Koutarou no podía evitar preocuparse al ver a joven en ese estado.

— Si aceptas salir conmigo, lo primero que haré será llevarte a comer todo el nanohana que quieras— murmuró acomodando el flequillo de su amigo para que su frente quedase despejada. Durante ese tiempo el cabello de Akaashi había crecido bastante, su flequillo ahora llegaba hasta sus pómulos—. Aunque creo que lo primero que querrás hacer será cortarte el cabello.

Volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón y comenzó a pensar en que historia del trabajo le contaría a Akaashi en esa ocasión.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hoy nos llamaron para sofocar un incendio en una habitación de hotel! ¡Resulta que unos idiotas creyeron que era buena idea intentar hacer una fogata en el cuarto de hotel! ¡Hubieras amado ver sus caras! ¡El chico ni siquiera tenía pantalones!

.

Cuando Keiji abrió los ojos lo primero que notó fue que su boca tenía ese sabor característico de no haber consumido alimento en bastante tiempo. Después sintió su estómago extrañamente lleno, lo cual contradecía la sensación en su boca. Intentó tragar saliva sin éxito, para después intentar sentarse, lo cual tampoco logró, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente pesado y de alguna manera desconectado.

Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el dolor de su mano cerrándose alrededor del guante de Bokuto al momento de tirar de él para alejarlo del peligro. Lo siguiente que recordó fue el dolor haber sido enterrado por escombros ardiendo.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo comprendió que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital. 

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Qué le había sucedido? Sentía su cuerpo extrañamente pesado, ¿acaso tenía una herida en la columna? ¿Podría caminar? ¿Estaría el resto de su vida confinado a una cama?

A lo lejos escuchó que la máquina de electrocardiograma comenzaba a pitar más rápidamente. Sintió como a pesar de intentar respirar con todas sus fuerzas, el aire le faltaba.

Antes de que todo se volviese negro de nuevo, escuchó una voz familiar llamándolo.

.

— ¿Estás segura, Yukkipe?— preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien del otro lado de la puerta. Akaashi casi sonrió al notar que Bokuto parecía preocupado.

— ¡Claro! ¡Ya está consciente! ¡Además ya asimiló casi todo, así que será fácil que hables con él!— exclamó la voz de la enfermera pelirroja que conocía desde hacía unos tres años—. ¡La peor parte se

la llevó pobre de Hitoka-chan, ella fue quien tuvo que explicarle todo!

Keiji sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, recordando como había reaccionado ante la noticia de haber estado en coma durante siete meses. Recordó como la pobre enfermera al no saber como lidiar con él había tenido que llamar a Komi, quien lo había logrado calmar rápidamente sacudiéndolo fuertemente y prácticamente gritándole que se encontraba bien.

— ¡No grites Yukkipe! ¡Te escuchará!

— ¡Tranquilo, no ha dormido desde que despertó de su ataque de pánico...!

— ¿Ataque de pánico?— Keiji casi sonrió al escuchar la preocupación en la voz del temerario bombero.

— Oh, si, cuando despertó tuvo un ataque de pánico, pero ya esta bien... ¡En verdad, ya han pasado unas cinco horas desde que despertó! ¡No puede continuar despierto!

Keiji sonrió de lado, su amiga tenía razón, se encontraba exhausto y a punto de colapsar de sueño, pero al saber que Bokuto iría a verlo había decidido que al menos aguantaría despierto hasta ver al bombero de cabello gris.

Cuando Bokuto abrió la puerta, Keiji apreció cada una de las facciones del rostro de Bokuto, notando como estas comenzaban a formar una expresión de sorpresa total.

— Como puede ver, Shirofuku-san, me encuentro despierto— dijo con la voz mucho más ronca de lo que hubiese querido.

— Akaashi— susurró Bokuto tan suavemente que Keiji estuvo a punto de creer que lo había imaginado. Lo que estaba seguro de no estar imaginando era las lágrimas que brotaban suavemente de los ojos dorados del bombero.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Amas llevarme la contraria! ¿Verdad?— exclamó Yukie con una sonrisa que no concordaba con sus palabras.

Keiji asintió preparando su garganta para poder responderle a la enfermera.

— ¡Akaashi! ¿Quieres salir conmigo cuando despiertes?— gritó Bokuto de pronto mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta, sobresaltando a los otros dos presentes.

Keiji parpadeó sin comprender del todo las palabras del joven que ahora se encontraba junto a el con ojos llorosos.

— ¡Ya despertó, idiota!— exclamó Yukie tomando la manilla de la puerta—. Los dejaré a solas— agregó sonriendo antes de darse media vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Eh! ¡Akaashi! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?— dijo Bokuto antes de abrazarlo con tanto cuidado que Keiji se sorprendió.

Keiji sintió como su rostro, orejas y cuello se calentaban. Bokuto Koutarou, el bombero de quien se encontraba enamorado le estaba pidiendo salir con él. Cerró los ojos queriendo encontrarle algo de lógica a lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

— Claro, si quiere, cuando me digan que día me darán de alta podemos planear algo con los demás, estoy seguro de que Kenma podrá hacer una excepción para celebrar que yo...  
Bokuto rió algo incómodo antes de soltarlo y rascarse la sien.

— Si, claro, pero...— dijo el bombero antes de cerrar los ojos y e inhalar fuertemente, justo como cuando Keiji le hacía las revisiones de rutina. Después de unos momentos exhaló y cuando abrió los ojos, clavó su mirada en la de Keiji—. Me refería a salir sólo tú y yo, como en una cita.

— Oh— fue lo único que pudo decir antes de maldecirse a si mismo por dar una respuesta tan elocuente.

El rostro de Bokuto se transformó en una mueca de resignación.

— No tienes que aceptar, sabía que probablemente no querrías— murmuró el mayor alejándose un poco más de Keiji.

El pelinegro se apresuró a tomar la mano de Bokuto, notando que tal y como lo recordaba esta era rugosa y cálida.

— Probablemente falta bastante para que me den de alta, ¿le molestaría que nuestra primera cita fuese aquí, Bokuto-san?— preguntó Keiji bajando la vista, evitando a ver a toda costa al bombero frente a él.

El siguiente abrazo que recibió de Bokuto fue tan fuerte que Keiji se quedo sin aire.

.

— Koutarou levantate por favor— pidió una suave voz a su oído. Koutarou frunció el ceño antes de tomar su almohada y colocarla sobre su cabeza, intentando bloquear el ruido exterior del cual era cada vez más consciente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un peso ahora familiar se hiciese presente en su espalda y que la almohada desapareciera de las manos de Koutarou—. Vamos, Kou... llegaré tarde.

— Keiji... ¡Es demasiado temprano!

— No, son las 7:15, vamos mi turno inicia a las 8:00— dijo Keiji abandonando la espalda de Koutarou. El de cabello gris se preparó mentalmente para lo que ocurriría a continuación, después de todo era algo que pasaba prácticamente todos los días desde hacía casi dos años.

Tal como lo esperaba, la sábana que lo cubría desapareció, seguido del calor de las manos de su novio colocándose en sus hombros. Cerró con fuerza los ojos e inconscientemente tensó su cuerpo. Después de unos momentos, sintió como era sacudido fuertemente por Keiji.

— ¡Keiji!— exclamó el mayor, finalmente levantándose de la cama y clavando su vista en el joven parado frente a él, quien a juzgar por el uniforme gris que llevaba y la chaqueta azul que colgaba de su brazo, había dejado libre el baño.

— No grites Koutarou, además lo pedí de buena manera la primera vez— dijo el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación—. Tienes quince minutos para alistarte, sino tomaré el tren sin tí.

Koutaoru se apresuró a tomar la ropa que sin duda alguna Keiji había preparado antes de despertarlo. Cuando entró al baño sonrió caminando a la pequeña tina, metiendo la mano al agua para comprobar que este también se encontraba preparado.

Sin duda alguna tener a Keiji como su novio era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Cuando salió después de unos minutos, el olor a café inundó su nariz. 

— ¡Keiji! ¡Me preparaste mi taza!— gritó Koutarou sonriendo y tomando la taza que el pelinegro había dejado en la barra de la cocina.

— Sigo sin comprender como puedes tomar chocolate caliente tan temprano— murmuró Keiji levantando la vista del celular.

Koutarou dió un sorbo a su bebida, saboreando el exceso de azúcar que tanto le gustaba.

— Y yo sigo sin entender como puede gustarte algo tan amargo como el café— replicó Koutarou mientras caminaba hacia donde el menor—. Sobretodo, no entiendo como es que después de tomar eso sigues sabiendo tan dulce— murmuró antes de rozar sus labios contra los de Keiji para de inmediato alejarse, disfrutando la expresión de frustración que adornaba el usualmente estoico rostro del paramédico.

— Kou...— susurró Keiji clavando sus ojos color mar en los de Koutarou.

Y Koutarou sabía que no había manera en la que él fuese capaz de negarse a algo que Keiji le pidiese.

— Sólo te advierto que llegarás tarde, Keiji— susurró al oído de Keiji disfrutando el leve escalofrío que evidentemente había recorrido a su novio.

— Lo dudo mucho— replicó el menor dejando su taza en el fregadero para después sentarse en la barra.

Koutarou sonrió antes de tomar el rostro de Keiji entre sus manos y besarlo lentamente. Contuvo un gruñido al sentir los dedos de Keiji enterrarse en su cabello y tirar de este.

— Keiji... estás jugando con fuego— murmuró Koutarou antes de volver a capturar los labios de su novio, decidiendo que lo que más quería en ese momento era escuchar a su novio gemir su nombre. 

Sin ninguna clase de reparo, mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del pelinegro, obteniendo su recompensa de inmediato. Mientras se dedicaba a saborear la boca de su novio, pasó sus manos por debajo del uniforme de Keiji, extendiendo sus manos para sentir los músculos del menor, acariciando con especial cuidado las cicatrices que hacía casi cuatro años había obtenido al salvarlo. 

Justo cuando la mano de Koutarou se encontraba tocando el elástico de los pantalones de Keiji, el menor presionó sus manos contra el pecho de Koutarou, separándolos unos centímetros.

— Y se supone que tú debes apagarlo, no encenderlo— dijo el menor acercando sus labios al oído de Koutarou antes de morderla levemente. 

Koutarou se encontraba a punto de responderle, cuando de pronto las manos de su novio lo empujaron con más fuerza que antes, para después bajar de la barra como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¡Keiji!— se quejó Koutarou.

La risa del menor inundó la cocina.

— Vamos, termina tu chocolate, debemos irnos— ordenó el menor.

Koutarou suspiró antes de volver a tomar su taza y beber el resto de su contenido. Mientras lavaba su taza, volteó a ver el reloj de la cocina, descubriendo que tenían diez minutos de sobra. Sonrió mientras secaba sus manos y se acercaba a su novio por la espalda.

— Si te apresuras lograrás llegar a tiempo, si no... bueno tendrás que prepararte para un sermón de Suga— declaró colocando las manos en las caderas de su novio, para luego tirar de él y hacer que sus caderas se presionasen. Otro gemido brotó de los labios del paramédico, alentando a Koutarou en su decisión. Continuaron así por unos instantes, antes de que Keiji se girara, lo cual Koutarou aprovechó para besarlo de nuevo.

Y de pronto el tono de celular de Koutarou invadió el departamento, seguido del celular de Keiji.

— Mierda— murmuraron al unísono mientras se separaban y corrían por sus respectivos celulares, Keiji a la sala y Koutarou hacia su habitación, donde el teléfono descansaba en la mesa de noche de su lado—. ¿Sakusa?

  
— _Hay un incendio en un izakaya en la calle Happy, junto a la estación de Oyama, Chigano y Konoha van para allá con el camión de tu unidad._

Koutarou frunció el ceño, la estación no estaba muy lejos de su departamento, era claro porque Sakusa le había llamado con la intención de que fuese directamente.

— Voy para allá— dijo antes de colgar—. ¡Keiji!— gritó antes de tomar el resto de su uniforme y salir a la sala, donde Keiji se encontraba colocándose su chaqueta.

— ¿Incendio cerca de la estación Oyama?— preguntó el paramédico tomando su mochila. Koutarou asintió mientras caminaba al recibidor para calzarse las botas, siendo imitado por su novio—. Por favor, no cometas ninguna imprudencia, Kou...Quiero continuar teniendo novio para la cena.

Koutarou rió de buena gana saliendo del departamento.

— Lo mismo digo, Keiji.

Keiji asintió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y comenzar a correr hacia las escaleras, lo cual Koutarou tomó como un reto, por lo que pronto ambos se encontraron corriendo hacia la salida del edificio.

— ¿Él último en llegar con su unidad prepara la cena?— preguntó Keiji sin dejar de correr, dirigiéndose a la estación del tren.

— ¡Hoy quiero sukiyaki!

— Espero que sepas hacerlo, Kou— Koutarou frunció el ceño al escuchar cierto aire de superioridad en la voz de su novio—, recuerda que tú camión estará más cerca del incendio.

— ¡Eres un tramposo, Keiji!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, de alguna manera logré hacer esto un one-shot, que al inicio tenía tantas ideas que parecía que esto sería otro multi-chapter. Me hubiera encantado explorar un poco más la relación de esos dos hermosos, pero si quería continuar con este reto, tenía que hacerlo rápido.  
> Como siempre, sus comentarios, kudos, criticas y dudas son bienvenidas!  
> Cuidense ♥


End file.
